


Squeaky (Un)Clean

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, nosylarisn'tbottominghere, promptmemefill, showersex, thewall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone prompted shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky (Un)Clean

They had an unspoken agreement.

They would spend the nights together, but once the sun came up, they didn't talk about it. They didn't act like they were together. Nothing had happened. Or so they said.

One particular afternoon, Peter was showering while Sylar shaved at the sink. The shower curtain was clear, but had a black dot pattern that obscured some parts and left others. They weren't really talking, but Peter could tell that Sylar was watching him out of the corner of his eye as he washed his hair and suddsed up, washing away the grime from the earlier excursions to the wall.

Maybe it was exhaustion (although whether that was physical or mental, Peter could never tell), but suddenly Peter had an idea. He starts rubbing the loofah down his chest and stomach, then tantalizingly low where Sylar couldn't see because of the sudden opaqueness of the shower curtain. He lets himself groan a little, reveling in how nice the hot water feels against his back and shoulders. He cracks open an eye and catches the other man staring at him, mouth slightly agape. He's breathing a little heavier, Peter notes, and takes the opportunity to let out a sigh. Sylar immediately looks back to the sink and continues washing away the remainder of the shaving cream.

Hmm. It seems some more difficult tactics are needed, Peter decides, and very abruptly tugs the shower curtain open, giving Sylar a tremendous view of the water that was sliding down his body, steaking across his collarbone and down his sternum before sliding past his very, very interested cock.

"Get the fuck in here," he demands, and almost in the blink of an eye finds himself plastered against the shower wall with an equally naked form. It takes him a minute, but Peter realizes that since this is a dream, Sylar can damn well do what he wants, and if he wants to be naked in the shower with Peter in an instant, well, he would be.

Peter notes that he's being held up against the wall by Sylar's strength alone, and it kinda turns him on. He wraps his legs around the other man's hips and slides his arms around his neck, bringing their lips together in a harsh kiss. Sylar's hold on Peter's hips tightens as he returns the kiss and ruts his hips methodically against the other man's.

Peter tilts his chin up until he's out of Sylar's reach so he can speak, bringing his face back down so he can make eye contact.

"What are you waiting for?" He breathes. "Fuck me. Come on."

Sylar shifts a little and then, finding the right angle, pushes inside of Peter in one long, burning movement, causing Peter to throw his head back, almost hitting his head. Luckily, Sylar had slipped his hand between Peter and the wall just in time.

As much as Peter appreciates the sentiment, he appreciates getting fucked even more. He pushes himself up and then slides back down, thoroughly impaling himself on Sylar's cock. Sylar gets the hint because he starts fucking up into Peter in earnest, hips slapping against hips and causing a loud, obscene noise to echoe through the bathroom. Peter, for the most part, is out of the spray's reach, but it's still raining down Sylar's back and causes his hair to stick to his forehead.

The steam is really starting to build up, making Peter feel a little light headed from the heat, and he lets his head droop as Sylar continues pounding into him mercilessly. Lazily, he lifts a hand and lets his slide down the other man's face before settling on his cheek, and Peter leans his forehead against Sylar's.

The move causes him to shift his body, and his cock becomes trapped between their two bodies. The water creates the most delicious feeling of friction, and Peter knows he can't hold on much longer. Biting his lip, he scrunches his eyes shut and begs, "Just...just a little more, please..."

Sylar squeezes his hips a little more before suddenly slowing down, much to Peter's protests. He starts to thrust up slowly, methodically, pressing his body up against Peter's, and it's too much. Peter arches his back and comes, words stumbling out of his mouth in no particular order, nonsense repeated over and over again. A few seconds later, Sylar follows with a quiet groan.

They stay like that for what seems like an eternity, trying to get their breathing back to normal, before Sylar carefully pulls out and lets Peter slide back into a standing position.

On the plus side, Peter muses, the hot water won't run out here.

He holds the other man close to him, loving the feeling of their bodies against each other's. Sylar seems content to just lean against him, although he does take a minute to lean his head up and whisper, "The point of a shower is to get clean, not dirty."

Peter smiles against the other man's skin.

"Oops."

Sylar slides a hand down to grope his ass, making Peter groan and melt into the touch.

"Maybe we should stay in here longer." He lifts his head up to make eye contact. "Until we're clean."

A sly smile appears on Peter's face as he nods in agreement.

"Of course."

Thank God for endless water heaters.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
